


Crusin'

by larchwood



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larchwood/pseuds/larchwood





	Crusin'

The radio played quietly in the background. The Sox were playing the Twins, but Pomeranz was having a shit night, so Nick didn’t care. He was comfortable with his head in Kelly’s lap.

The waves lapping against the Fiddler’s hull almost lulled him to sleep. That, and Kelly’s fingers carding through his hair.

Kelly’s phone streamed the count down. At “launch” they peered to the starboard side. Off in the distance, a bright white glow shattered the dusk.

“Whoa,” Kelly breathed, awestruck as they watched the latest launch from Cape Canaveral.

Nick looked at him and thought the same thing.


End file.
